


Electing Strange Perfections

by Carerra_os



Series: Better Than Imagined [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy and Tommy are handsy but nothing actually happens till the next morning, Billy and Tommy both want Steve, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Frottage, M/M, Not Beta Read, handjobs, they get him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Tommy directs Billy toward Steve hoping it will make Steve see how much he needs Tommy to take care of him. Things take a very different direction but Tommy is happy with the end results, they all are.-"Oh I like this." Steve grins eyes bright as he looks at Tommy."Of course you do." Tommy sighs and he isn't pouting, he's not, just because Billy got to heft Steve over his shoulder, put that breath taking look on Steve's face and Tommy didn't think to do it first. That would be ridiculous.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy H./Billy Hargrove, Tommy H./Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy H./Steve Harrington
Series: Better Than Imagined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575595
Comments: 16
Kudos: 253





	Electing Strange Perfections

**Author's Note:**

> song title form Hozier lyric

Electing Strange Perfections  
Billy has been obsessed with the idea of King Steve since the first time Tommy mentioned him, obsessed with taking his place as king. It works in Tommy's favor, so he points Steve out to Billy at Tina's party not long after Billy beats Steve's keg stand record. Tommy wants Billy to put Steve in his place, break him down some so Tommy can pick up the pieces again. Wants Steve to remember how much he needs Tommy, how well Tommy takes care of him. Wants Steve’s attention focused back on him.

Tommy is not prepared for Steve already looking broken, visibly upset. He knows Steve and Wheeler had a fight. Whispers had rolled through the party at lightning speed. Tommy feels a spike of vindictive joy at the notion of their happy bliss being not so happy. Tommy just figured Mrs. Goodie, Goodie thought she was too good to be here and wanted to leave early. It is clear from one look at Steve, empty red plastic cup in his hand eyes rimmed red that the fight had been bigger, that Steve is hurting. Something tight curls around Tommy's throat as he looks at Steve.

Billy is moving through the crowd prowling, prey in his sights. Steve is the picture of vulnerable prey, abandoned and unsuspecting. Tommy chases after Billy trying to keep up. People part around them afraid to get on Billy's bad side, a few brave souls clap him on the back and one girl tries to get her hands on him only to be pushed away. She sneers and complains but is ignored, Billy only has eyes for Steve.

Billy is immediately in Steve's space so close, they are practically breathing the same air, chest to chest, Steve's eyes cut away the second they meet landing on Hargrove's shoulder. Tommy almost wants to stop this before it starts but things have already been set into motion and Steve has to learn, has to realize how much he needs Tommy. Tommy is the one that is always there for him, the one who will always come back even when he is being a brat and pushing Tommy away.

Tommy doesn't know what is happening when Hargrove who was moments ago ready to square up just doesn't. There is nothing for a long moment, no angry words, no fists thrown. Billy’s eyes just track down the length of Steve, rove over his face before a grin splits his face.

"I'm Billy let’s get you a fresh drink." Billy curls an arm around Steve's neck and drags him toward the table with the punch that has been spiked. Steve puts up a token protest already a little drunk but does not resist as Billy, who he just met, pulls him along. Tommy's blood practically boils as Billy fills a cup and presses it to Steve's lips. Steve hesitates for half a second before he is drinking from it. Billy licking over his lips a hungry look in his eyes that sets Tommy's hackles off.

As soon as the cup is empty Billy is filling it again pressing it back against Steve's lips and Steve drinks because he is miserable and the booze helps, Tommy can tell. "Come on pretty boy let's go somewhere more private." Billy practically purrs pressing even closer against Steve till there is skin on skin, the hand not holding the cup, knuckles against the open expanse of Billy’s hard tan stomach.

Steve bites his punch stained lip eyes glassy thinking, or trying to. "Why?" It comes out whining and a little bitchy because Steve always gets that way when he is drunk. Tommy shifts pants suddenly tighter.

"Looks like you could use a lie down." Billy's hands are edging toward inappropriate, skimming over Steve through his jacket and shirt. Tommy doesn't like it. Tommy moves closer pushes Billy away, glares him down when he practically growls at him.

"I'll take you home Stevie." Tommy offers because things are not going to plan and he does not like the direction Billy is taking them. No one is supposed to be touching Steve like that, no one but Tommy.

"I don't want to be alone." Steve whispers it like it is a secret, like Tommy hasn't always been aware of how much Steve hates being left alone in that big house empty house. The look is deeper than it has ever been, even deeper than just after Barb drowned in his pool, like more has happened, like there is even more Tommy doesn't know because Steve pushed him away.

"We'll go with you. You don't have to be alone." Billy says moving back to Steve's other side ignoring Tommy staring him down angrily. Just grins at Tommy all shit eating. Tommy wants to punch him.

"Really?" Steve's eyes go wide, has the biggest bambi eyes Tommy has seen on anyone ever and sometimes Tommy can almost forget how pretty he is, almost being the key word. When he is like this, eyes big and glassy, lips stained and stretched into a hopeful smile it pulls the air from Tommy’s lungs always does.

Looks like he isn't the only one, Billy is staring at Steve all awestruck rubs a thumb over Steve’s punch stained bottom lip. "Really bambi, I don't think you'll have to worry about being alone again." Billy licks over his teeth, he lets Tommy push his hand away from Steve.

"You're making a god damn scene." Tommy hisses.

"Jealous." Billy quips and fuck Tommy is, he definitely is. Billy pulls Steve toward the door and Steve lets him trips a little hands grasping at Billy's thick muscle corded waist to keep himself up. Tommy is quick to follow, does not want to let them out of his sight, does not trust Billy alone with Steve, his Steve.

"We'll get your car in the morning princess. You're in no state to drive." Billy assures when Steve tries to move in the direction of the BMW. Tommy catches up shores up Steve's other side.

"I might need it." Steve insists with a frown.

"I'll bring you wherever you need to go." Tommy speaks up before Billy can, sees the agitation in his eyes even as his lips quirk in another smirk.

"Promise?" Steve asks with a huff still looking unsure.

"Yeah I promise." It is not like Tommy has ever been able to deny Steve anything.

"Fine, but I wanna ride up front." Steve insists in that tone, the tone that makes Tommy want to press him against the nearest surface and ravish, show him who is really in charge.

"Front seat is all yours pretty boy." Billy assures tongue out, Tommy isn't sure it has actually been back in his mouth since he spotted Steve across the room. "Don't you need to get your car Hall."

"Nope hitching a ride with you, Carol drove." Tommy's lips twist into a nasty smirk to match the one that pulls at Billy's lips. Steve looks between them confused head lolling a little as he tries to go boneless.

"Stevie stay up." Tommy hisses hands clutching at Steve to keep him up.

"I don't wanna." Steve whines petulant, trying to puddle. Bill laughs and the next thing Tommy knows Steve is out of his hands and over Billy's shoulder. Steve looks confused and then fucking delighted and Billy put that look there and frustration pools in Tommy's belly.

"Oh I like this." Steve grins eyes bright as he looks at Tommy.

"Of course you do." Tommy sighs and he is not pouting, he is not, just because Billy got to heft Steve over his shoulder, put that breathtaking look on Steve's face and Tommy didn't think to do it first. That would be ridiculous.

"In the back seat if you're coming Tommy boy." Billy has definitely got his hands on Steve's ass.

"Someone is gonna see." Tommy hisses as he passes to climb in the back seat. It is like he has forgotten how to speak normally when it comes to Hargrove.

"No one's gonna see shit if you hurry up." Billy hisses back pushing at Tommy till he ducks into the car.

"Awe no." Steve lets out a pitiful whine when Billy puts him in the front seat of the car.

"Don't worry bambi I'll be picking you up again." Steve gives Billy a look like he is trying to figure him out before shaking his head and humming as he settles down into the seat pink cheeked. Billy kicks the door closed as he goes around to the driver's side.

"I don't feel so good." Steve confides turning to look at Tommy in the backseat eyes wide and sad.

"You gone be sick?" Tommy is concerned, always is when it comes to Steve.

"Don't get sick in my car." Hargrove warns but it lacks firmness, if anyone could get away with it it is probably Steve Harrington. Tommy doubts anyone could actually hold a grudge against him, has yet to see someone not succumbing to him.

"No I'm sad." Steve's bottom lip is jutted out quivering and shiny in the low light coming from the moon outside as Billy starts the car.

"Why are you sad Stevie?" Tommy asks, has no doubt it has to do with his little fight with Nancy at the party. Nancy who had gotten drunk and left with Byers of all people, Tommy warned him but Steve wouldn't listen to caught up in her.

"I'm all alone again." Steve's eyes are shiny and Tommy thinks he might start crying. It clicks in Tommy's head that it wasn't just a fight, no, a break up and Tommy knows, just knows Steve did not break it off not with how torn up he is. Not with how desperate he has always been to not be alone, how desperate he is to be wanted.

"You've got us, you aren't alone anymore princess." Billy croons going well over the speed limit, Tommy hopes they don't get pulled over. Doesn't want to deal with the police, doesn't want anyone else to see Steve so vulnerable. Something about the way Billy keeps including him, it eases the jealousy curling in Tommy's gut makes it a little more bearable.

"Yeah?" Steve asks so pitifully Tommy feels the pent up anger toward his friend drain out of him. Leans up and pets a hand through Steve's hair watches as he leans into the touch always so tactile.

"Yeah Stevie." The smile he gets in return, warm and watery, knocks the air out of him all over again.

The Harrington residence is dark when they get there, not even the front light is on. Tommy pets through Steve's hair more, his hand hasn't left Steve's hair since it first made it there. Steve is leaning into the touch like a contented cat eyes closed, little noises of pleasure leaving him. Tommy has had to readjust his pants several times now. He has spotted Billy doing the same, Billy who boldly dropped a hand high on Steve's thigh and left it there for the whole drive.

"You with us Stevie?" Billy slams the door closed as he gets out and Tommy watches frown pulling at his lips when Steve startles eyes flitting around looking for danger. "Just Billy being an ass." Tommy tries to soothe, hand a little firmer in Steve's hair trying to get his attention.

"You're steed is here princess." Billy is loud and over the top as he flings the door open causing Steve to startle again. Billy leans in close to Steve grin pulling at his lips and it grates on Tommy how easily Steve relaxes when Billy is grabbing him again. Billy true to his word hefts Steve up again over his shoulder. Steve is all bright eyes and awed smile, it just grates more because those are supposed to be Tommy's smiles.

"See you inside." Billy marches toward the house hands holding Steve tight while simultaneously making sure to grasp at his perky ass. Steve looks all awe stuck and delighted again, waves at Tommy in the back seat. It sets something warm off inside of Tommy even as annoyance wraps around him. Billy leaves the seat in place so Tommy has to climb over or struggle reaching for the latch. Tommy decides to climb over intentionally pressing his shoes to as much of the upholstery as possible.

Tommy is a little out of breath when he finally manages to get out of the car, petty vendetta settled. For now at least, Billy will raise hell when he sees the dirt Tommy got all over his seats, good. Tommy kicks the door closed behind him the sound bouncing in the crisp night air. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he makes his way into the house closing and locking the door behind him.

"What have you got to drink around here doll face?" Billy has still got Steve over his shoulder, not labored even though Steve probably weighs nearly as much ad Billy. Steve's got muscle, build slight, more like a swimmer only has about an inch of height on Billy. Billy is all thick corded muscle, nothing slight about the man.

"Good stuff still in the office?" Tommy asks moving closer hand petting at Steve's hair again. Billy turns a little, eyes catching Tommy and he stops moving, twists a little back to where he was so Steve isn't out of Tommy's grasp. Steve leans into the touch and carinas his neck till he can glance up at Tommy and smile before his eyes flit away again.

"Key is still in the top desk drawer." That is a yes, Tommy returns the smile hand lingering before he pulls away. Steve makes a little displeased noise at his absence and Tommy feels it like a caress against his soul.

When Tommy gets back with several bottles of liquor Billy is on the couch with Steve. Billy is splayed out taking up most of the couch with Steve between him and the back of the couch. Tommy is annoyed at the closeness, at Steve resting his head against Billy's chest as Billy talks with reverence about the ocean. Steve is paying attention as best he can till Billy's hand starts stroking through his hair. Then he is a delighted puddle of lost thought.

It is soft, the look in Billy's eyes as he pauses mid-sentence to look down at Steve when he makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat pressing into Billy's chest. Tommy clears his throat as he dumps the alcohol on the table. Billy doesn't stop speaking or watching Steve but his hand pauses and Steve lets out the brattiest nonverbal sound Tommy has ever heard, didn't realize it was possible.

"Sorry sweetheart." Billy chuckles as Steve buts his head against Billy's palm. Tommy can't help the indulgent smile curling at his lips as Steve melts back against Billy as that hand starts stroking again. The only thing that would make Steve look even more delectable is if Tommy was in Billy's place. Billy is all self-satisfied smug looks as Tommy leaves to grab cups and soda from the kitchen.

Tommy fills one with water before heading back in, Billy is still telling Steve about the ocean. Talking about how beautiful it is, practically crooning words as he pets at Steve. Tommy pours himself a big glass of vodka and coke, pushes Billy's feet off the couch and takes up residence on the end.

Billy glares at him when he gets a hand around Steve's wrist and pulls. Steve whines out a mumble sleepy complaint lax and content in Billy's hold but Tommy doesn't stop pulling till Steve is up and then tipping over into his side. Billy grumbles as Steve presses into Tommy’s warmth, moves to make his own drink.

"Here Stevie drink this." Tommy is all soft and sweet as he wraps an arm around Steve and presses the glass of water to his mouth. Steve takes it with a hum sipping slowly. Billy sits back down with his own glass, all vodka wraps a hand around one of Steve's ankles and pulls till Steve stretches out long legs over Billy's lap.

Tommy nearly choke when Steve lets out a moan against his shoulder. Billy's fingers are working at Steve's calves, kneading the muscle, smoothing the flesh between gulps of vodka. Billy is pink in the face as he looks toward Steve's face. He is delighted at the response and Tommy knows he isn't much better as Steve lets out another breathy moan, water all but forgotten in his slack hand.

"Stevie drink your water." Tommy reminds fingers trailing in Steve's hair petting. Steve mumbles eyes closed in pleasure as he lifts the water to his mouth. Billy digs his fingers into a spot that has Steve making a please kneeing noise that goes straight to both their cocks as he goes rigid for a moment before going impossibly lax. Steve is all soft and pliant against Tommy, a tempting, tempting thing, Tommy's mouth is dry.

The moment breaks as the water slips dumping over Steve's chest. He shrieks jumping up and toppling to the floor as his legs give out. Tommy can't help it as he bursts out laughing, Billy chuckling next to him.

"You okay princess?" Billy asks after he gets his laughing under control, smile indulgent as he reaches out and pets at Steve's hair. Steve pouts but leans into the touch for a long moment before stumbling to his feet wobbly.

"Where ya going Stevie?" Tommy asks hands up to catch him just in case he topples down again, he looks like he is a newborn foal walking for the first time.

"I'm all wet and gross I wanna shower." Steve grabs Tommy's drink from him and downs it. Tommy is just glad he did not reach for Billy’s, Steve is already drunk he does not need half a glass of straight vodka. Steve sets the glass down once he finishes it, placing it on a coaster and nearly succumbing to gravity.

"You gonna put on something comfortable, come back down when you’re done?" Billy asks but it is not really a question not with the tone or the way Billy's eyes track Steve around the room.

"Yeah." Steve hums hand brushing both Billy and Tommy's shoulders as he walks along the back of the couch on his way out.

"Good boy." Steve's step hitches back of his neck turning red before he is out of sight.

Tommy waits till he hears the second to top step creak before he is staring Billy down. "You'd better not try anything, he's drunk."

"I'm not gonna do anything to him while he's drunk, I'm not like that." Billy hisses furry in his eyes as he glares at Tommy.

"You were copping a feel at the party."

"He didn't seem to mind and I wasn't gonna do anything beyond that especially not gonna do anything now." Billy grumbles pink coloring his cheeks eyes down cast a touch of unexpected shame.

"Good."

"Like you're one to talk, you’re just as bad have practically had your hands all over him since you fucking sat down." Billy counters and he isn't wrong but Tommy’s hands had not gone below Steve’s waist. Billy is the one who let his hands wander all over Steve’s calves, drawing out those noises and torturing both of them. That is definitely worse.

They lapse into silence for a few moments while Tommy makes himself another drink, the sound of the pipes letting them know Steve has gotten in the shower. It is not long till they start shooting the shit, keeping the topic off of Steve naked just upstairs for both of their sakes.

-

Steve comes back down hair a little damp, no hairspray, wearing soft pastel purple sweats and a matching crop top sweater that shows of his taunt stomach and the thatch of hair that tails down below those low slung pants. Tommy isn't surprised in the least. Steve's mother has been picking out pastel clothes for Steve for as long as Tommy has known him. While she normally gives Steve things that cover as much skin as possible every once in a while she picks things that Tommy finds tantalizing.

Billy is outright gaping mouth open tongue out hands reaching even though Steve is not close enough to touch yet. Steve yawns moving closer not paying them any mind, giggles when he gets within reach and Billy drags him down hands petting over the soft skin of his exposed ribs. Steve's always been ticklish, tired and pliant he squirms in Billy’s lap trying to get away from the soft touch.

Tommy is dragging Steve off of Billy when a moan crosses his lips. Billy looks startled at his own reaction, but Steve had been wriggling right against his dick, he is only human. Tommy smirks as he drags Steve against him, his own hands firmly petting down Steve's stomach. Steve is all pliant heat against his body delighting in the touch that does not tickle.

Billy grumbles cheeks flushed before he drags Steve back over. Steve makes a distressed noise when they are both tugging at him. Tommy can't stand it and eases his hold lets Billy drag Steve against him just to sooth him. Billy is smug as Steve settles against him, eyes shutting contentedly as one of Billy's hands takes up stroking his hair again.

Tommy scoots closer till he is pressed to Steve's other side hands petting at his hip. Billy’s hand that is not in Steve's hair brushes against Tommy’s chest as Billy rubs his fingers against Steve's neck and shoulder. It is unexpected but not unpleasant and Tommy relaxes into it, his own hand occasionally touching Billy's.

Steve yawns after a while squirming. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Billy asks, tone soft and pleased.

"Tired, lay down." Steve complains pouting and bratty as he pushes at Billy's chest. When that gets Steve nowhere he pushes at Tommy's chest frowning further when neither goes where he wants them. Huffing he folds his arms over his chest, lower lip out and eyes big.

"Laying down would be easier in your bed." Tommy says a little startled when Steve gets that hurt sad look again bottom lip quivering. "Stevie?" Tommy worries at his own lip glancing at Billy but he looks just as worried and confused as Tommy feels.

"No." Steve mumbles shakes his head.

"No what bambi?" Billy asks sliding a hand up Steve's face turning him so they are facing. Steve tries to get away but Billy has got both hands on him before he can. Tommy makes sure Steve can't go backwards either boxes him in.

"I don't wanna be alone." Those words again. They eat at Tommy, Steve sounds so sure they are just going to leave him, like Nancy, like his parents.

"Bambi we aren't going anywhere." Billy says softly voice with an edge, it is a promise, Billy has just promised then both to Steve. Tommy doesn't mind he wasn't going anywhere, not when he just got back in.

"Not leaving Stevie." Tommy presses closer to Steve's back arms going around his shoulders to hug. "Let's go to bed, we're going with you." Tommy feels eased as Steve relaxes against him cheeks wet as he nods his head.

Billy stands first a noise of distress escaping Steve at the loss of his touch, leans back harder against Tommy, seeking more. Tommy sighs when Billy leans down and grabs Steve getting him up over his shoulder.

"Let's go Tommy boy better get bambi to bed." Billy announces as he heads for the door, Steve laughs all delight again, cheeks still wet but eyes bright and happy. Tommy smiles and puts the booze, mixers and cups away. Knowing if he does not Steve will bitch come morning.

Lights out, Tommy heads upstairs, Billy is stripped down to his boxers on the left side of the bed Steve mostly on top of him already half a sleep. Tommy strips grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms from Steve's drawers, feels warm when he finds a pair he left months ago, a pair Steve was always stealing even though they are a little too short on his long legs.

Tommy settles on the right where room has been left for him and presses against Steve who curls to accommodate the press of Tommy's knees against his own with a tired mumble. Steve settles, breathing quickly evening out with sleep.

Billy places a kiss on Steve's cheek. Tommy moves to place one of his own not to be out done, only Billy moves in and suddenly he has Billy's tongue in his mouth. Tommy kisses back immediately disappointed when it ends too soon.

"Night Hagan." Billy choruses like he is whistling it in a song grinning as he curls tighter around Steve and presses his face into the sleeping man’s neck. Not exactly what Tommy was expecting, too wrapped up in worrying over Billy trying to steal Steve. This, well Billy is hot, and sure he is a bit of a dick but so are Steve and Tommy so it is not that strange of a jump. Tommy isn't exactly opposed to sharing Steve especially not if it is with Billy.

-

Tommy wakes slowly to gentle whispers, presses closer to the warm body in front of him, presses his face against the short hair at Steve nape, lets his lips press against soft flesh. There is a little gasp of surprise that Tommy ignores pressing closer to the warmth.

"See bambi, told you." Billy’s voice breaks through the fog of sleep all smug and sure. Tommy makes a mumbled half-awake questioning noise refusing to raise his head from Steve, presses his nose just under Steve's ear inhaling the scent of him. Steve shudders, a little noise escaping him that makes Tommy press his half hard cock against his ass. Billy chuckles when a half gasp half moan escapes Steve.

"Tommy, tell pretty boy here what you want to do to him, he doesn't quite believe me." Billy's tone is disappointed, and Steve lets out a sad little whimper. "It's okay baby you'll learn. We're going to be so good to you." Billy's voice goes warm and husky and it has Tommy's hips pressing harder against Steve at the implication. "You wanna be good for us don't you Pretty boy?" Billy coos and Steve whimpers needy and high.

Tommy lets his mouth trail, lets his teeth scrape against Steve's neck pulling more noises, noises that go straight to his dick. "Come on Tommy boy, tell Stevie how much you want him." Billy's tone is still crooning.

"God Stevie." Tommy rasps out against the flesh of Steve's neck hands hard and bruising as they grasp at Steve hips rutting hard against him.

"Tommy" Steve says his name lilted and high like a question.

"The things I wanna do to you. You have no idea Stevie." Tommy rasps into Steve’s ear grip tightening when Steve shudders against him.

"Tell me." Breathy, needy.

"Fuck you, want to touch every bit of you, with my fingers, my tongue, my teeth. Want you on your knees, want to get on mine, gonna milk you dry." Tommy continues to rut against Steve as he talks, can see Billy has his cock out and is stroking it as he watches them. Tommy slides a palm over Steve's hip to press against the tent in his sweats pulling a deep husky moan. "Want to push you against the nearest surface and make you see me, let me take care of you, let me have you. Want to keep you Stevie. Want to keep you always."

Steve makes a breathy husky noises as he presses back against Tommy's dick and forward against his palm. Tommy ruts harder, shifts till he can get his hand in Steve's sweats, wraps his hand around Steve's dripping cock. "Tommmmy." Tommy bites at Steve's neck, his names has never sounded so good.

"Fuck." Billy moans stops stroking himself long enough to slide Steve’s sweats down far enough for him to get a good view of Tommy stroking Steve’s dick. "Keep talking." Billy demands eyes locked on Steve's dick dripping pre all over the place.

Tommy smirks against the mark he has branded Steve with. "Want to see you suck Billy down while I pound into you, want to keep going after he comes all over your face, want to hear you scream my name. Fuck Stevie, think you could take both of us?" Steve likes that idea if the moan he lets out is any indication, it is the most debauched moan Tommy has ever heard from him as he comes.

Tommy ruts harder against Steve as his hand is coated in warm seed, making sure it splashes over Billy's own throbbing dick. Billy groans leaning forward till he can capture Steve's mouth in a hard kiss as he strokes himself to completion shooting out over Steve’s cock and stomach a little bit hitting the hem of his crop top sweater. Tommy comes hard in his pants against Steve's ass groaning his release into Steve's neck.

They all lay there breathing heavily for a long moment till Steve starts squirming. "What's wrong princess?" Billy rasps face buried against Steve's neck, the shiver that takes through Steve has Tommy's dick giving a weak jump of interest.

"I'm covered in cum." Steve is pouting Tommy can hear it, chuckles against Steve's shoulder, ignores his own cum cooling in his boxers.

"You look good covered in it." Tommy peaks over Steve's shoulder to watch Steve flush as Billy grins at him. Tommy grins as he drags his own fingers through Steve and Billy's combined spunk. Billy watches his eyes practically dancing as Tommy raises those fingers to Steve's lips. "Come on baby give it a taste."

Tommy's dick tries to rise again, makes it to half-mast. Steve's pout deepens as he shakes his head. Billy glares for half a second before pulling Tommy's hand to his mouth and then he is sucking Tommy’s cum coated fingers down. Tommy's dick is fully hard at the sight and feel of Billy sucking cum off his fingers. Billy pulls off with a sloppy pop before pressing close to Steve, cum and spit dribbling over his bottom lip.

"Fuck Stevie open up, please." Tommy begs wants to see Billy feed Steve their combined cum, next time and fuck Tommy is going to make sure there is a next time he wants his own cum to be in there. Steve whines mouth opening and Billy doesn't give him a chance to change his mind, seals his lips over Steve's and forces their combined spunk into his mouth.

Billy and Steve are both hard again, their dicks still out sliding together in their own sticky mess. Steve groans around the mouth full, clutching at Billy with one hand the other sliding back to clutch at Tommy rutting back and forward desperate for what only Billy and Tommy can give him.

"Good wasn't it baby?" Billy's eyes are nearly black pupils blown wide as he stares at Steve.

"Yeah, so good." Steve's tone is as blown as Billy's pupils, as desperate and needy as his movements between them.

"Here have some more." Billy scoops up another glob from Steve stomach and Steve doesn't hesitate to suck those fingers down when they get to his mouth. Tommy groans needs Steve to taste him, needs Steve to know what he tastes like before he ever gets to taste his dick. Tommy pulls back just enough to get his hand down his pants, ignoring Steve's desperate sound of protest as the loss.

Billy smirks fingers still in Steve's mouth stroking across his tongue pressing further till Steve chokes a little before pulling back. Tommy groans as Billy moves his hand out, Steve whining at the loss before Tommy is feeding him his cum. Watches with hungry eyes as Steve hungrily sucks it down tongue slurping around his fingers so he doesn't miss a bit.

Steve comes like that, dick sliding against Billy's, Tommy pressed against his ass fingers in his mouth as cum slides over his tongue. Billy and Tommy are both quick to follow. Tommy moves, drags Steve to lay on his back, drags his pants down so this time when he comes it is all over Steve's exposed stomach and dick, Billy following suit.

Steve lays there panting eyes blown and glassy as Billy and Tommy scoop up their combined cum and take turns feeding it to him till there is nothing left. Tommy cleans himself and Steve up, tosses a washcloth at Billy before they all settle back down together and doze.

-

Tommy wakes to big brown eyes staring at him. "Hey Stevie." Tommy greets pets a hand through Steve’s hair smiling as he leans into it, Billy is against Steve’s back awake but for once quiet.

"You should have said something sooner." Steve says teeth in his bottom lip.

"About?" Tommy asks hand reaching up to free that bottom lip.

"About this, we could have been doing this all along, or well sooner." Steve says cheeks a little pink.

"Over Nancy already?" Tommy can see Billy tense on the other side of Steve.

"I'm still sad but I also knew it was coming. That was never going to last." Steve huffs out a sad look and a pout he turns away from Tommy and Billy curls him right into his chest hands running through his hair. "I'm not sad that she broke up with me, it’s that she left yah know." Steve mumbles against Billy's chest and Tommy feels bad for bringing Nancy up at all. "I don't like being alone." The last part is said more softly, wetly and Billy is glaring at Tommy.

"We told yah last night bambi you're not alone. You got us." Billy says firmly, conviction in his voice. "You'll never be alone again." Billy angles Steve till his face turns up to meet his, cheeks damp. Billy drags Steve into a fierce kiss, a seal to his promise. "Hope you can live with that you're stuck with us now." Billy breaks the kiss grinning.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Steve says with a grin of his own eyes glancing at Tommy hopeful.

"Nothing will ever make me leave again, even if you are being a brat." Tommy teases stroking at the naked flesh of Steve’s hip. "I'll just have to show you who the boss is next time you try." Steve laughs as Tommy hits a ticklish spot leans in and captures Steve mouth for a kiss of his own.

"Bosses." Billy corrects grinning at Tommy pleased with the lightened mood as he breaks the kiss for air.

"I'm not a brat." Steve doesn't even sound like he believes that especially not with that teasing smile in place.

"Yeah you are, but we like that about." Billy grins pressing his face against Steve's neck.

"Why is your face all sticky?" Steve no longer hard and about to burst notices how tacky the skin of Billy's chin and neck are, Billy’s chest under his hands is just as stick.

"Keg stand baby." Billy says proud.

"I've done keg stands this is not just from a keg stand." Steve frowns fingers pressing around Billy's chest. "Why is your chest stick, I know it's not from earlier." Steve's eyes are slanted suspicious.

"He spit beer all over himself showboating after the keg stand last night and hasn't showered yet." Tommy can't help the grin that splits his face at the horror stricken look that takes over Steve's.

"Omg get off of me, what is wrong with you, go take a shower." Steve whines bratty and tries to wriggle away from Billy who just pins him down. Tommy moves out of the way ignoring Steve’s eyes pleading for help.

"Baby you're going to hurt my feelings." Billy crows making sure they are pressed firmly together as he rubs his face into Steve's neck. Steve starts laughing ticklish, always so sensitive and trying to push Billy away.

"This is so gross." He pants out between laughs Billy pressing a grin into his neck. Tommy watches from where he is propped up against the headboard and smiles because somehow this is better than he could have ever imagined.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
